Misunderstandings
by Kiearrah Mai Rhone
Summary: Camp Half-Blood has always known there was something suspicious about Brooklyn. But when Brooklyn House goes and "borrows" an artifact from the Brooklyn Museum and ends up setting fire to all of Brooklyn in the process, Camp Half-Blood decides to go investigate.
1. Sadie

**This is my first story, so please, lots of reviews! Let me know how I am doing! The time frame for this story is in the beginning of the Throne of Fire, and in between the Son of Neptune and the Mark of Athena. (while they are building the _Argo II_)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Rick Riordan's characters or writings.**

* * *

1.  
Sadie

My evening wasn't going the best even before I got buried alive by a building. If you're reading this you've probably heard our other version of this recording. This is what really happened, but a while ago this version would have been too complicated to publish (don't ask me why; ask my uncle Amos, he's the one who made the decision).

Anyways, it started when we went to the Brooklyn Museum to borrow part of the book of Ra. [Ouch! That hurt Carter! I was meaning to return it when we were done, how was I to know that was impossible?!] Jaz, Walt, (initiates at Brooklyn House) Carter and I were going to the museum to find something that we needed to save the world. Of course as is with our luck, we had no idea what it was we were looking for. (Umm... Carter? Would you mind telling Freak to become quiet? I can't hear my music!)

So, let's see, fast forward to the important part. We had gotten into the museum, the statue, the flaming scroll in my hand (not cool by the way), the griffin, and the flamey spirit things. As you can see, it wasn't much fun. Jaz had just started her spell to get rid of the spirits when four people came crashing through the big window in the roof. They were riding some sort of horse with wings, which strangely reminded me of "pegsee" or something like that from some myths. (Not Egyptian ones, though.)

When they landed I could see two boys and two girls. One of the boys ran up to me and said, "Who are you and what is going on here?" I registered the fact that he had black hair and sea green eyes, but I was too busy staring at the horses to even make sense out of the fact that my name is Sadie. "Uh, I'm Sadie Kane, and this is a very long story. I might ask you the same question if our lives weren't in danger." I said.

I glanced over at Jaz, hoping that she hadn't stopped her spell.

I got lucky. Either Jaz didn't notice them or she's really good at concentrating, because she kept going with her spell. I'll go with the second one, because if you knew Jaz, you'd think the same thing too.

A girl with blond curls and violent, but kind stormy gray eyes ran up to the boy saying, "We need to get everybody out, the structure of the building is weakening and it is getting ready to implode any minute!" Carter and Walt were behind me tying the griffin to a boat that Walt had gotten from one of his amulets. I could see that Jaz wasn't doing so well, but she was nearing the end of her spell to get rid of the fiery spirits. Also, a little ways behind the boy and girl in front of me I saw that the other two were having trouble keeping the horses under control because of all the spirit things that were causing a raucous.

At that moment, I looked over and I saw the very end of Jaz's spell. The vortex that had sprung up collapsed inward and disappeared, taking the spirits with it. At the same time we all felt a tremor run through the building. (Too much magical stress for it I guess) We saw giant cracks spreading across the walls and up onto the ceiling like giants were carving designs with knives. We heard a big rumble and all at once the entire upper building collapsed on us all.

* * *

**Mwa ha ha! A cliff hangar! It wasn't actually first planned to be one, but it just went really well that way. Again, PLEASE REVIEW! Go ahead and tell me what you think of it, good or bad. Did I make any grammatical errors? Anything I should change? Tell me!**


	2. Jason

**Ah, chapter two, lets see if it turns out as well as the first! If you have any ideas about where the story should go, go ahead and tell me in your review, and I will see if I can incorporate it in to my story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot...**

* * *

2.  
Jason

I awoke with a pounding headache, and I was certain that I was not in my cabin at camp. I heard sirens, and it all came back to me.

The reports of strange things happening in Brooklyn. Leo, Piper, Annabeth and I had gone to see for ourselves when we got wind of some sort of monsters at the Brooklyn Museum. When we got there, we found a party going on, and not the fun, planned type. I saw four kids like us, two maybe our age, and two a little younger; two boys and two girls. We flew in through the window in the roof, which was already cracked in a few places, and landed in the midst of what looked like a magical battle.

A blond girl stood in the middle of the room chanting, a glowing vortex swirling around her, sucking towards it white flames that were vaguely human shaped. The two boys were doing something with-was that a griffin from Egyptian myths?! My brain had no idea. I ran up to the other girl, who also had blond hair, but hers had red streaks in it. I said, "who are you and what is going on here?!" She replied, "Uh, I'm Sadie Kane, and this is a very long story. I might ask you the same question if our lives weren't in danger."

I looked around and I saw she was right. I saw several mortals lying on the ground coughing and their eyes glowing. Behind the girl, Sadie, I could see that the two boys were having some difficulty with the animal, and-HOLY COW where did that boat come from?!

Annabeth ran up behind me and said, "We need to get everybody out, the structure of the building is weakening and it is getting ready to implode any minute!"

At that moment, I noticed two things, one, the blond girl in the middle of the room had stopped chanting and the vortex that was around her collapsed inward and took the flamey things with it. Two, I saw giant cracks running up the walls and ceiling. I saw the building cave in and that's the last thing I remember.

When I was conscious again I sat up and brushed some rubble to the side. I thought that either I had only been out a few seconds, or the police were too nervous to go into the collapsed building, (probably both) because I didn't see any police.

I heard whinnying and looked in the direction it came from. I saw Annabeth and Leo trying to calm the frightened pegasi; both looked okay. I couldn't see anyone else though from the angle I was at. I was worried about the others so I got up and started searching through the rubble where I thought the girl with red streaks in her hair might be. What was her name? Lady? No right! Sadie.

While I was searching, I looked over and saw one of the boys crumpled in a heap. He had chocolate-brown skin like the other boy, but he was smaller. He had a big gash across his forehead and he was out cold. I ran to him and looked him over. He seemed to be breathing, but shallowly. I gently picked him up and carried him over to the pegasi. Annabeth and Leo had found Piper; She was also knocked out like the boy, but other than that she looked okay.

I looked around at our condition and said hopelessly, "I hate to say it, but we don't have enough room for the others on the two pegasi that we've got, so we will have to take these two to camp and come straight back. I don't think the police would take the chance of coming out here, the parts that are still standing don't look too sturdy." Annabeth and Leo reluctantly agreed, so we got on the pegasi and took off. I willed them to go as fast as possible.

As we flew away, I looked down with guilt and saw a couple dozen firetrucks, ambulances, and police cars. They had barricaded the area around the museum.

* * *

We had taken Piper and the other boy to Camp Half-Blood and told Chiron the short version of what had happened. Annabeth stayed to help at camp while Leo and I flew the pegasi back to the museum.

When we arrived there was still no one on the inside of the building. We searched and searched through what seemed like all the rubble, but we found no trace of the other three that had been there. It was as if they had disappeared. We gave up after an hour and a half, when we thought we had probably pushed our luck too far. The police would be here any minute, and we did not want any awkward questions.

We flew back to camp and explained to Chiron all that had happened. I still wondered what had become of the others though...

* * *

**How was it? Tell me! What happened to Sadie, Jaz and Walt? What will happen to Carter at Camp Half-Blood? Wait for the next chapter to find out!**

**I know there was only a few reviews, but I wanted to say some things:**

**Whimsy: Is this length a bit better for you? It's sometimes hard to make the chapters real long. And thanks! I try to keep them as true to character as possible.**

**bhz: Thanks for letting me know, I can't believe I made that mistake! I was even reading the Throne of Fire as I wrote so that I would get everything right!**


	3. Sadie and Carter

**I am trying to get the chapters out as fast as possible, but for some it might take a while; I'm having a busy summer. I enjoy your reviews and I do read every one, so please, tell me what you think!  
**

**Disclaimer: It is a tragedy that I own nothing but the plot of this story...**

* * *

3.  
Sadie

I woke up in a world of pain, my left arm felt like it was being pounded with an anvil. It was dark and I couldn't see anything, but I heard snatches of people talking.

"...Wonder what they were doing..." "...found this boy...smaller than the other..." _Oh goodness, they were talking about Carter!_ "...Take him...go back to camp..."_ They were kidnapping him! What is this camp and what do they think they are doing!? _

I heard the sound of whooshing like giant wings, _The flying horses! They were really taking my brother away! _At this point it was all too much for my muddled brain and I went out cold again.

* * *

Carter

"Uff-moo-buh-huuhhh." Gee, why did my head hurt so bad? I wondered where I was and I opened my eyes. I was in a soft, squishy bed in a small room with light blue walls. There was a girl with blond hair leaning back in a camp chair next to the bed. She was studying me with a scrutinizing expression.

When she saw I was conscious she said, "Finally, your awake. What were you and the other three you were with doing at that museum?" She waited for me to reply but I had no idea what she was talking about, so i said, "Uh, what, museum? I don't know what you're talking about. Anyway, what is this place, where am I?" "Don't change the subject. You know perfectly well what I'm talking about, and who are you anyway?" Her question startled me, I didn't know who I was, but I thought my name might be Carter. "Carter, I think." I said. "What do you mean, 'you think'? It's a simple question" She said. "I don't know, I can't remember, I don't remember anything." I replied.

"So we have an amnesic, do we?" Said a new voice. I looked over and saw a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes standing in the doorway. He must have walked in without either of us noticing. "Annabeth, why don't you go tell Chiron he's awake. I want to talk with Carter here." He said. "But Jason-" Annabeth (that must be her name) started to say, but the boy, Jason, gave her a look and she said, "Fine." She walked out, shutting the door quietly behind her.

Jason took her place in the chair. He looked me in the eye and said, "So you really don't remember anything? Where you were before this, any of the people you knew?" His question hit me like a stone, I really didn't remember _anything._ "No." I said disconsolately.

"Well," Jason said. "I can at least tell you a bit about where you are and how you came to be here. Do you know any thing about ancient mythology, like the gods and stuff?" _Hmm, ancient gods, I wonder why that seems familiar,_ I thought. "Yeah, like how they had control over stuff and each was god of a certain thing?" I replied. He said, "Yes, you sure seem to know a lot. But anyways, this may come as a surprise, but those very same gods are still around today." I nodded and wondered why I took it so calmly. It was an absurd idea, but I felt as if I already knew.

"So anyways, these gods, like Zeus, Poseidon, Aphrodite and all the others (their Roman aspects as well, mind you), they still have children with mortals like they did way back when. These 'children of the gods,' so to speak, are called demigods, or half-bloods; half mortal, half god." He went on. I was a little confused, so I said, "But if demigods were-I mean are, half god, than wouldn't they be immortal?" "No, we're only half god I guess, so thankfully, we're not." He replied. Okay, now I was really confused. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, back up, what do you mean, 'we', and why 'thankfully'?" I asked. "Oh," he said, the corners of his mouth turning up a bit. "I guess I forgot to mention that I'm a demigod, son of Jupiter, the Roman aspect of Zeus. And just imagine watching your friends and family growing old and dying, while you just stayed immortal. Pretty terrible huh?" I said, "Yeah, I guess that would be." Jason continued on, "You don't seem to be a demigod, but you have an aura of strong magic, so I'm confused on that part.

"But now on to the easier stuff! You are at a place called Camp Half-Blood, a sort of haven for kids like me. Because you see, all the monsters from ancient Greek and Roman mythology are still around as well. They hunt demigods down and attack them, so that's why we have this place. We train to fight and kill monsters here. There is a Roman camp in California, but that's another story entirely.

"And... There was something else I was going to say, Oh right! Lets see, how you got here. The People here often receive news of strange things happening in Brooklyn, but they didn't ever really bother with it. That is, until a week ago, when we heard reports of strange white fires racing through Brooklyn, and explosions and stuff at the Brooklyn museum.

"I went with some other campers to see what was going on. We went to the museum first, seeing as that seemed to be where it all started. We flew in through the broken window in the roof and saw you there with three other kids your age." He paused to take a breath, then continued. "We didn't know who you were or what you were doing there, But we could see you weren't mortals. A girl was in the middle of the room, chanting, and... I get it now! It was some sort of spell..." Jason sat there for a moment staring into space, and then shook his head like he was clearing it and said, "Sorry, my ADHD was getting the best of me; I can't sit still thinking of the same thing for long. A lot of demigods ave ADHD or something like it because we are hardwired for battle; without it, we wouldn't stand a chance in battle.

Anyways, back to what I was saying. I walked up to a girl and we had a short conversation before Annabeth (one of the ones who went with me) ran up to me and said that basically the building would collapse any second. Right then though, it did collapse, burying all of us with it.

"When I woke up after being briefly knocked unconscious I started looking for you and your friends. Two of the people who came with me were okay and were trying to calm the frightened pegasi we had flown there on. When I found you you were out cold with a large cut on your head, so I took you to my friends who had found the other girl I had come with, who was also knocked out. We didn't have any more room for anyone else which I feel bad for, but we only had two pegasi, so what were we to do? Anyway, we took you and the other girl here to camp and then the boy and I went back to look for your friends while Annabeth stayed behind to help here.

"When we got back to the museum we searched for like, and hour and a half, but the three that were with you had just disappeared. Now pretty much, that was putting it in a nutshell." Jason concluded. "You are a very good listener you know," he told me. "Heh, I'm just tired I guess..." I replied. Jason said, "I'll let you get some sleep, Chiron, our camp activities directer, will want to talk to you later. See you then I guess," he said. I said back, "Bye, and thanks." He looked confused, "For what?" "For everything." I replied.

* * *

**Sorry is was kinda boring, but at least it was longer! (now you say sarcastically, "Yay, the boring chapter was the longest one yet!") There was really a lot to say though... Is it just me, or do I seem to be repeating that part in the first chapter over and over?  
**

**Aaanywaays... Please review! You can just say anything, even criticism, it helps me improve my story! (you don't have to be rude about it though, just saying...) Also give me ideas, I NEED THEM! If you want the story to be more exiting that is. (I do!) Even if you think the idea is lame or whatever, still tell me! If you don't want to publicly display your idea in a review, go ahead and PM me.  
**


	4. Sadie and Jason

**Okay, first of all. This is already the fourth chapter and I still have only _6 reviews _?! Come on, you guys can do better! ****I honestly have _no idea_ where this story is going, so I need ideas.**

**On a happier note: Woo hoo! I have finally written something on my profile so you can go check it out! (please do) **

**Disclaimer: *in a strange accent to make it more fun to say* I 'on't own nofink but da plot o' dis story.**

* * *

1.  
Sadie

I stood on my balcony leaning on the railing with my arms folded. I don't know why I didn't bother to put a coat on, even though it was the middle of February. I guess I just didn't feel like it. I hadn't really felt like anything recently; not without Carter here...

It had been a week since the incident at the Brooklyn Museum, and Carter was still missing; kidnapped no doubt by those strange kids I saw at the museum.

When Uncle Amos had heard what had happened, he had rushed to the museum to find Walt, Jaz and me unconscious; Carter was nowhere to be found.

When I had awoken I was in the infirmary at Brooklyn House. I explained to Amos and Bast what had happened and what I had heard after the building had collapsed. Bast agreed that those kids had "Kidnapped her kitten and would pay!" (to quote what she said)

No matter where we searched or what kind of spell we used though, we found no trace of Carter. Uncle Amos thought that wherever they had taken Carter, he was being veiled from us by some sort of magic.

I was worried for my brother. Even though we fight, and even though we call each other names, he is still my big brother. My big, stupid, idiotic brother, it's true. [Hey, I'm just stating the facts Carter!] But I still loved him, and I knew that no matter what, I would find him.

* * *

Jason

"Wow, this place is pretty cool!" said Carter.

I had just finished giving him the usual tour of camp. He had been out for almost a week, but once he woke up he had recovered quickly.

"We should be getting back to the big house now," I said. "Chiron said he wanted to talk to you after I showed you around." Carter nodded in agreement. "Do you know what he wanted to talk about?" He asked. "Nothing big, he said some things about where you'd be staying, general rules, you get the Idea." I replied. "Oh good, I was worried I'd have to explain myself _again_!" Carter said with a laugh.

* * *

Even though I had thoroughly prepared Carter mentally and told him that Chiron was a centaur etc., Chiron still greeted us in wheelchair form. He led us into the big house living room gestured for Carter and me to sit. We took a seat and Chiron said, "Well then, you must be Carter. Oh, don't worry about explaining anything," he said as Carter opened his mouth to say something. "Jason, and the others did that for you while you were, ah, _out cold_, as they put it nowadays_._

"Now as to sleeping arrangements, as is with tradition, you would be staying in the Hermes cabin; god of travelers. But oh, I don't know if we'll see a claiming with you, as you don't seem to be a demigod. And also, with all the new unclaimed demigods we've been getting lately, I don't think they need another camper, eh?" He winked at us. "Jason, I believe your cabin is reasonably empty, would you mind if Carter stayed with you?" He asked me. "uh," I said, caught off guard by his question. "Oh, yeah, sure. What do you think, Carter? Just to warn you, it isn't the most homey of places." I asked. "Sounds fine with me." He replied.

"Excellent! Now that that's done, I have just a few more things to say before I let you go." Chiron continued. "First of all, watch your wallet around the Stoll brothers, as they like to, ah, _play tricks_ with you. Also I don't suggest going into the forest alone and _definitely_ not unarmed. If you value your life that is; who knows what kind of monsters could be lurking in there... I will make sure some necessary supplies make it to you by tonight: toothbrush, clothes, etc. On a happier note, off you go. Jason, why don't you show Carter where he'll be sleeping and let him get situated?" Chiron said. "Alright, will do. Come on Carter," I said, standing up and walking towards the door.

* * *

Carter

It was a lot to take in, especially in just two days. I was exhausted.

Jason had left me so I could take a nap and mull over things. He still had his normal camp schedule after all, though he had agreed to come get me before dinner. I decided to get some sleep. I would have time for thinking later...

* * *

**Sorry it was a bit shorter again, I hope you liked it anyway. I'm sorry it wasn't out sooner, I haven't had much time... Anyways, as always, please review! (or PM of course)  
**


	5. Carter

**Sorry for the loooong time in between updates, my life's been hectic! I put a poll on my profile about what I should do next. It would make me super excited if you went and checked it out... :) (so please do!) **

**I have decided to make this story into more of a one-shot, so it'll be ending soon. :( If you want me to get something new out ASAP, the best way to get me to do that is 1. Review this story (so I know people enjoy my stuff), and 2. Participate in the poll on my profile!**

**FYI, I respond to reviews via PM's. And I only respond if there's anything I have to say. I do read (and appreciate) every review though!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rick Riordan's stuff, yata yata yata. Whoopie. Woo hoo. Let's party. (note the sarcasm)**

* * *

5.  
Carter

"You might want to get up, it'll be dinner time soon. You might want to wash up." I heard Jason say along with the cabin door creaking open and then closed again.

I sat up blearily and put my head in my hands trying to clear my head; it was still foggy with sleepiness. I had slept on an extra cot that had been brought to the Zeus' cabin for me.

I had been too tired to care about looking around at where I was before I had fallen asleep earlier, but now I looked around a little more. Except for my cot, and the one that Jason slept on, the wasn't any real furniture in the room. Around the room there were alcoves carved into the wall; each filled with a bronze brazier or a golden eagle statue on a marble pedestal. In the middle of the room was a twenty-foot-tall, full color statue of Zeus, with a shield at his side and a lightening bolt raised, clothed in classic Greek robes.

_Real creepy all right. _I thought, wondering how I could have slept with that guy towering over me. Earlier I had walked in the door, shoved the cot into the nearest corner and plopped myself down on it. I noticed now though that Jason had shoved one of the braziers out of its alcove in the back or the room to make a little sleeping niche. _Smart,_ I thought,_ it's one of the few places in the room that isn't being watched by Mr. Big Guy over there._

I looked around, but didn't see Jason. It must have been him leaving when I heard the door.

I reached up and felt the big bruise-slash-cut on my forehead that I had gotten from that night when Jason had found me. My head was throbbing and the headache didn't feel like it was going to be going away any time soon. I groaned and headed towards the bathroom, wishing for my head to stop throbbing like a giant that had just run a marathon.

I stood in front of a sink and looked at my sleepy reflection in the mirror. I turned on the cold water-spout and splashed some on my face. It felt good and it helped wake me up.

I dried off my face and went to go put my shoes on for dinner. I was famished; _I must have been asleep for nearly 6 hours,_ I thought. I had gotten to the cabin a little before lunch, and must've slept through it and the rest of the afternoon.

Right then I heard a conch horn in the distance so I finished tying my shoes and headed out the door.

I met Jason on the way, so we walked together. As we walked he explain that like the cabins, campers sat at certain tables according to who their godly parent was. I would be sitting with Jason, seeing as I was already sleeping in his cabin as well.

"The whole story about how we found you that night is a secret between Chiron and those of us who went, so naturally, the whole camp knows already." Jason said.

The other cabins were already filing in when we got to the dining pavilion. As we sat down I couldn't help but notice that almost everyone was sneaking glances at me when they thought I wasn't looking. Either that or they were just flat-out staring.

Soon afterwards when everyone was there, Chiron banged his hoof against the floor to get everyone's attention. He raised his glass and said, "To the gods!"

"To the gods!" everyone repeated; each while raising their own glasses.

Wood nymphs came forward with platters filled with food. I saw more foods than I could count: fresh bread, all sorts of fruit, cheese, yogurt, vegetables, pizza, barbeque, burgers, practically anything!

I started filling up my plate and as I did so I noticed everyone else going over to a brazier the size of a bathtub and dumping part of their meal into it. "C'mon, follow me." Jason said getting up. "It's an offering to the gods." He said seeing the confused expression on my face. I followed him with my plate in hand. I felt ridiculous dumping my food into a fire, but I figured since everyone else was doing it, I probably didn't look too silly.

I was already half-way through my meal before I realized how thirsty I was. I glanced around, everyone else had drinks in their glasses, but mine was empty. Jason saw me looking at my empty glass and said, "Tell the cup what you want. Nothing alcoholic of course though!" He said with a small chuckle. "Lemonade," I said feeling extremely silly. (I was talking to a cup after all) The glass filled with the familiar yellow drink. "Hm," I said, deciding to have a little fun with this. "_Green_ lemonade." It turned a violent shade of neon green. "Awesome!" I said before taking a sip. _Mmmmm..._ It still tasted like lemonade, and _really good_ lemonade at that.

The rest of dinner went fine until-"Aaaaghhh!" I heard shouts and crashes coming from the other side of the pavilion. I looked over and saw campers scattering away from some of the tables that somehow over turned. As I watched I saw a huge monster come roaring from behind the overturned tables.  
There were two of them, and I felt like I'd seen them somewhere before.

The monsters' bodies looked like leopards bodies-lean and sinewy, with golden fur and dark brown spots-but when I looked up at its neck, I _knew_ that these weren't leopards. Their necks were green and scaly and at least as long as the rest of its body. They had cats heads, but no normal cat would have a head like those. They had glowing red eyes, and when they looked towards me the monsters howled, showing forked tongues and fangs dripping with green venom.

"Serpopards," I muttered without thinking. "What'd you say?" Jason said while standing up, not taking his eyes off of the monsters. "They're called serpopards." I repeated, louder this time, also getting to my feet. I wasn't sure how I knew this though. "They're unlike any monster I've ever seen," Jason said. "They aren't Greek, that's for sure."

The serpopards locked eyes with me, and I knew they had come looking for me.

I looked around and saw that only a few campers had weapons. We had all come to diner expecting just that, diner, so hardly anyone had weapons. The oddly curved sword that Jason had found me with was back at the Zeus cabin on my bed.

I'm sure everyone's first question was, "How'd they get past the boundaries?" And then maybe, "What are those things and where did they come from?" But that didn't matter right now, the monsters were in, and we had to deal with them. I bet Chiron was thinking the same thing, because he yelled, "Those of you with weapons, distract the creatures. Everyone else, go get your own and come to help!"

The ten or so demigods with their weapons charged the serpopards, and the rest of us ran like the wind to the cabins and various other places to get our weapons.

I skidded into the cabin with Jason right behind me and grabbed my sword. I couldn't exactly remember how to use it, but I hoped I could at least do some good. I tore back out of the cabin and up the hill to the dining pavilion.

When I got there, both of the monsters, which were surrounded by half bloods, looked at me and time itself seemed to slow down. The shouts and yells faded to a distant roar, and everything around me looked like it had gone into suuuuuuper slow motion. "_You won't succeed._" the serpopards hissed in unison with a raspy, snake-like voice. "_Chaos is too powerful boy,_" they hissed. "_Give up your pathetic quest for Ra!_"

"Shut up," I murmured.

"_You'll never find her,_" they taunted. "_She sleeps in the Place of Red Sand, but she will die there if you follow your pointless quest._"

I had no idea what they were talking about, but I felt like a tarantula was crawling down my back. _Zia..._ I thought, not knowing where the name had come from. I did know one thing though, I knew that I cared about this Zia person whom they were talking about.

"Stop it!" I shouted, and time unfroze. Everyone around me kept on moving like nothing had happened, but I was still frozen in my tracks.

As I was standing there, someone ran into me, _hard. _I fell and hit the back of my head on a marble column, making me black out.

* * *

***menacingly evil laugh* So, another cliff hanger! I'm so mean. Sorry again for the long wait, at least this chapter was the longest one yet! (1,766 words!)  
**

**Again, GO TO THE POLL ON MY PROFILE! Unless you don't want me to write anything else that is... :( (that would make me sad...) Don't forget to review, either. Please, please, please tell me if any grammar or spelling or anything is wrong!  
**

**I can't make any promises on when the next chapter will be out, but I will say that in it Carter gets his memory back! See ya'll next time!**


	6. Carter and Jason

**Wow, pretty fast update this time! (compared to the last one at least) **

**Sorry about the name change. I just though this went better, I didn't really like the last title. **

**Disclaimer: *in Darth Vader voice* _Luke, I am your father, not Rick Riordan, so therefore, I don't own Percy Jackson or the Kane Chronicles. Pity, isn't__ it?_**

* * *

6.  
Carter

My head hurt all over worse than ever when I woke up.

I groaned and cracked my eyes open only to see Jason lounging in a chair next to the bed I was in. I seemed to be in the same room as the last time I was unconscious. _Deja vu_, I thought.

"How long was I out this time?" I asked Jason as I closed my eyes again.

"Not long," he replied. "It's only about eleven thirty in the morning. You've been out since just last night."

Something was bugging me in the back of my mind, and I laid there for a moment trying to figure out what it was. Then all at once it came rushing at me like a freight train out of control. I could _remember._ I remembered everything, Sadie, Brooklyn house, our quest to find the book of Ra. What the serpopard said made sense now, and I didn't like what it meant. That reminded me, the serpopard! I thought back to what Jason had said, "_They aren't Greek, that's for sure._" He was absolutely right.

"You're right." I said, out loud this time.

"Huh?" Jason asked.

"You're right," I repeated, opening my eyes and turning my head to look at him. "The serpopards aren't Greek, their Egyptian. I remember everything now. The night you found me, I was with my sister and some of our friends on a mission to save the world. It's a long story," I said with a laugh, seeing his confused expression. "But lets see, how do I explain it?" I asked no one in particular. "Well, I live at a place called Brooklyn House. It's kind of like this place, Camp Half-Blood, only Egyptian instead. And instead of demigods, there are Egyptian magicians; I'm one of those magicians. Instead of the Greek gods, we follow the Egyptian ones."

"Um, okay," Jason said, sounding very unsure. "I guess it makes sense. I mean there are already Greek and Roman Pantheons, so why not Egyptian?"

"Exactly! I think... Anyway, Brooklyn House is what we call the twenty-first nome. There are different nomes in cities all over the world, the first being in Cairo. All those nomes together are called the House of Life.

"Recently my sister and I kind of saved the world, but in doing so, we did some things that made the House of Life hate us. Now we have to save the world again from this giant snake that wants to swallow the sun. We are training kids like us to be magicians and to follow the path of the gods, which is forbidden by the House of Life. That, by the way, is part of the reason that the House of Life Hates us so much." I explained.

"So you're working on saving the world, sounds good." Jason said matter-of-factly.

"But what happened with the serpopards? How'd they get past the boundaries?" I asked. "Is everyone else alright?"

"Don't worry, they got taken care of sooner than you could say peanut butter once everyone else showed up. Oh, that reminds me, why were you standing there looking like you had seen a ghost?" He asked.

"Oh, it...it was nothing. Don't worry about it." I said.

He continued, "As to how they got in, I don't know. I've talked with Chiron about it, and he seems to have come to the same conclusion as me, those monsters weren't Greek. The camp boundaries are meant to keep out Greek monsters, since those were the only ones we knew about 'til now. What you've told me about them being Egyptian, it makes sense now how they got in; I'll bet they were able to because they weren't Greek."

We sat in silence for a minute, both pondering that idea. But finally I broke it saying, "I should contact Sadie in some way, she's probably worrying her head off about not knowing where I am. I don't know if I should stay here much longer either, I don't think it would be a good idea for Greeks-slash-Romans to mix with Egyptians too thoroughly. We each have enough of our own problems to deal with."

"I agree. You feeling well enough to walk? We should tell Chiron about this," Jason said.

"Maybe," I said while swinging my legs over the side of the bed and trying to stand up. It didn't work too well, my vision went red and I felt really dizzy, so I slumped back onto the bed. "I think you might want to bring Chiron here, I probably wouldn't make it to him." I said with a small laugh.

Jason laughed with me and left to go get Chiron. When he got back I re-explained everything to Chiron.

"Well then, it seems you have an Iris message to make." He said once I had finished. Thankfully I already knew what Iris messaging was; even in the short time I had been at camp I had seen several people Iris messaging.

"I'll help you get outside so that we can make the rainbow." Jason said, reaching out his hand to help me up.

Once we were outside and I was safely leaning against the big house's porch railing, Jason went to get a garden hose that was a little ways away on the side of the big house. He uncoiled it and brought it over to where I was.

"We've got a nifty little attachment for this that sprays the water as a mist. Quite helpful for Iris messaging," He said, handing the hose as well as a golden drachma to me.

"Yeah, I see your point!" I laughed. I took the hose and started spraying it over the railing into the sunlight, shifting it ever so slightly at first to make a rainbow. I threw the drachma into the rainbow and said, "O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering. Show me Sadie at Brooklyn House." At first nothing happened and I worried that it hadn't worked, but then suddenly I was looking through the mist into Sadie's bedroom. She was laying on her bed just staring off into space. _Okay, something is definitely wrong here, she _never_ does that,_ I thought. I stood there, waiting to see how long it would take her to notice me. I could hear some music blaring in the background.

I eventually got tired of waiting, so I yelled loud enough for her to hear me over the music, "Sadie!"

She jumped about three feet in the air and looked around wildly until she saw me. I could see several different emotions in her face, first confusion, then surprise, then worry, then finally, anger, which showed the most. "CARTER KANE! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! How dare you scare me like that! I've been so worried about you, are you alright?" She asked-slash-yelled that last part with a little more concern in her voice.

I laughed at seeing her so flustered, which only made her even more mad. "Don't worry, I'm fine. It was just a misunderstanding."

"Only a misunderstanding? You've been missing for A WEEK! Do you have any idea how worried I-_everyone_ has been?!" She said.

"I can't imagine. Hey listen, I'll be able to get back this afternoon." I looked over at Jason and he nodded. "I'll explain it all then, alright?" I said.

"Okay. But if you're not in this house by five, there are _going to be consequences._" She said that last part while gritting her teeth and giving me her best death-glare. "I'm gonna go tell Uncle Amos and Bast about this while I wait. You better be here by then."

"Sounds good. Don't worry, I _will_ be there by this evening. See you then." I said.

"Bye."

I waved my hand through the mist to break the connection and turned to Jason. "We can get there by pegasi, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, of course." Jason replied.

"Oh good! I was getting a little worried for a minute there," I said.

* * *

Jason

While we waited for lunch we went back to the room Carter had stayed in and he told me all about his life. How he had traveled with his dad until just recently when he had to save the world with his sister. (not to mention his dad) He told me all about their plans for awakening their sun-god, Amun Ra. I in turn told him about what was going on here at camp. How Percy was missing, my quest with Piper and Leo, our ideas-slash-hopes that Percy was at the Roman camp that I came from and our plans for the Argo II.

We figured that since we knew of each other now, we could help each other in the future if we needed it. We decided to keep our distance and try not to bother with each others' business, but if ever one of our two groups really needed help, we knew that the other would be there.

After lunch we headed first to my cabin to grab what little possessions Carter had with him, then to the stables to get him home. I decided it would be better for him to go alone since Sadie might kill me for accidentally taking her brother. I gave Carter instructions to send the pegasus back when he got to Brooklyn House. I also gave him a bag of golden drachmas to contact me with when he needed.

We said our goodbyes and after watching him fly off into the sky towards Brooklyn, I headed back to my cabin. Alone this time.

* * *

**Well, that's the end! I hope you liked it. I don't think I did too terrible for my first ever story ever that wasn't child's rubbish! Please review and tell me your view of the story.  
**

**Also, I added some more choices to the poll on my profile so please go check it out! Otherwise I don't know what to write next. **

**Don't worry, I'll soon be deleting that little note in the beginning soon. I just need to keep it up a bit longer though...**

**I probably won't be able to write any more for at least a week because I am going to family camp! I can't wait, the camp I'm going to is one of the best places ever! I might be able to put something out Saturday if you peoples go do the poll on my profile, but other than that, I'm Kiearrah Mai Rhone, signing out.  
**

**See ya peeps!**


End file.
